Quote:Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am
This is a list of memorable quotes from '''"Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am". * Miles Papazian: I've been transferred, I was told to report immediately. The order should be coming through any minute. * Karen Hayes: Transferred? Where? * Jack Bauer: (disgustedly) The White House. * Miles Papazian: Do what you want… I work for the President now! * Terrorist: We can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas. * Vladimir Bierko: You are so wrong. * Aaron Pierce: There is nothing that you have said or done that is acceptable to me in the least. You're a traitor to this country and a disgrace to your office. And it's my duty to see that you're brought to justice for what you've done. Is there anything else, Charles? * Bill Buchanan: Jack, think about what David Palmer would want. The best way to honor his memory is to make the choice to save others. * Jack Bauer: Give me the names. * Christopher Henderson: You can't touch them, but they can touch you. * Jack Bauer: He's not going to cooperate. * Karen Hayes: He will if we offer him a deal. * Jack Bauer: And that's not going to happen. * Bill Buchanan: Jack... * Jack Bauer: No. Not this time, not this man. * Karen Hayes: We're running out of options here. This is about saving lives, not indulging a grudge. * Jack Bauer: No games, Christopher. I don't need another reason to put a bullet in your brain. * Christopher Henderson: Since you're clearly no longer a fugitive I asssume they retrieved that recording? * Jack Bauer: Someone got to it and erased it. I'm not here to talk about the recording. Bierko's escaped, he's gonna carry out another attack. * Christopher Henderson: I'm sure he will. You bruised the man's ego when you stopped his first attempt. * Jack Bauer: You know him. You know how he thinks. You studied him before you set up this deal. What's he gonna do? * Christopher Henderson: Why should I help you? * Jack Bauer: You call yourself a patriot. Prove it. These terrorists are gonna attack the country that you love, because you betrayed them. Why don't you help me put out the fire that you started. * Christopher Henderson: They sent you in here to broker a deal, didn't they? What's the offer, full immunity? That just must really be eating you up inside. * Jack Bauer: What do you think? You were responsible for the murder of people that I cared about. * Christopher Henderson: I am sorry about David Palmer, I am. What I did was for the interests for the destiny of this country, and I'm not talking about the versions you read in the Op-Ed pages of the New York Times, but the politics of survival. The way the world really works. * Jack Bauer: You want immunity or not? * Christopher Henderson: Immunity is worthless. * Jack Bauer: Yeah…. to leave * Christopher Henderson: Jack. That recording was my only immunity. They give me a piece of paper, I walk out of here, I'm a dead man. It's two days, two hours, two months, it doesn't matter. They're gonna take me down. * Jack Bauer: Who's they? * Christopher Henderson: The same people who made Walt Cummings look like a suicide. Come on Jack, you can't really believe Charles Logan masterminded all this by himself do ya? * Jack Bauer: Give me the names. * Christopher Henderson: You can't touch them, but they can touch you. I'll help you catch Bierko, but not for an immunity deal. I need something more and you're the only one who can make it happen. * Jack Bauer: What do you want? * Christopher Henderson: To disappear. Just like you did so they wouldn't turn you over to the Chinese. Only I'm not gonna make your mistake. I'm gonna leave the country and take Miriam with me. I need someone to cover our tracks. I need someone who can do a better job than those too incompetent who failed to cover yours. * Jack Bauer: What makes you think that I'm not going to kill you the second this is over? * Christopher Henderson: Because you're going to give me your word and I know what your word is worth to you, so it's all I need. * Jack Bauer: Let's say I agree to this. Anything less than Bierko's head on a plate, this deal is off. * Christopher Henderson: Now, Bierko is gonna hit hard, so you better think fast. * Martha Logan: Okay. Aaron, promise me… promise me that if something goes wrong and you're in danger of being caught, you will find a way off these grounds and leave. Promise me. * Aaron Pierce: You have my word. * Christopher Henderson: Jack, don't be stupid. You know you can't get anything out of this guy and his computer makes this place look like an Internet cafe. * Jack Bauer: You're coming with me! * Christopher Henderson: I found Bierko's target for you. * Jack Bauer: The deal was Bierko's head on a plate! * Christopher Henderson: So what do you want me to do now, kill him for you? 522